The Darkest Dawn
by Crucio93
Summary: Alex and Olivia face their toughest case in the hunt for a serial killer who seemingly strikes at random. A/O plus some OFCs
1. Black Sky Morning

This is a new story that I have been working on for a little while now. The main couple in this story is going to be Alex/Olivia but I do plan on adding some of my own characters in to help with the plot. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: Loss never happened. Alex and Olivia have been together for almost six years. (in this story they got together right after the events in Fallacy). Also, the setting begins as Casey Novak has just been transfered to prosecute homicide cases now. Her and Alex were working together.

Well here it is.

The Darkest Dawn

Chapter One — Black Sky Morning

* * *

Olivia Benson blindly reached out her hand, connecting with the alarm clock but doing nothing to stop the insistent beeping that pulled her from sleep.

"It's your cell." Alex Cabot mumbled, sleep still heavy in her voice.

Olivia groaned and untangled from the beautiful blond just slightly to reach her cell. Alex grunted at the loss of contact and pulled Olivia back down against her.

"Benson." she mumbled into the phone. Elliot's voice, sounding just as tired, boomed from the other end. She nodded her head and listened for several more moments.

"Ok, I'll be there in twenty." Olivia said before disconnecting.

"Work?" Alex asked, even though she knew that was the only thing that could get Olivia out of bed at this ungodly hour.

Glancing at the clock, Olivia realized it was only three in the morning. They had only just gotten to sleep a few hours ago. Groaning disdainfully Olivia kissed the top of Alex's forehead, threw off the covers of their queen size bed, and began running naked down the hall to the bathroom.

Five minutes later and Olivia walked out in her black work pants, blue form fitting t-shirt and signature leather jacket. She clipped her sidearm and badge to her belt before walking over to Alex and accepting the coffee mug that she held out in from of her.

"Thanks baby, now go back to bed. You shouldn't be up. Plus you don't have court until later, at least one of us should get some sleep."

"I will, be careful Liv, I love you."

"I will, I love you."

They sealed their declaration with a kiss before Olivia picked up her keys and walked out the door.

Alex watched the door close, then made her way over to the couch. A few minutes later she heard the sirens echo out in the street and smiled at the thought of her tough detective going out to fight the wrongs of the world.

Olivia checked her text messages and found the location Elliot had sent her. Programming the location into the GPS of the new Acura MDX that her and Alex had just bought, she started the engine, flipped on the sirens, and sped out into the streets of New York City.

XxXxX

Pulling the keys from the ignition Olivia noticed Elliot getting out of a police issue sedan just up the street. Keying the lock on the SUV she quickly ran over to her partner.

They nodded to each other, mading their way over to the small alleyway and the uniformed officers who where first on the scene.

"Elliot Stabler." he said, then gestured to Olivia. "Olivia Benson, Special Victims. What do we got?"

The uniform pointed over to the body laid on the concert ground. Even from the distance Olivia could tell the body was covered in blood.

"White male, no ID. Late fifties, early sixties. Multiple stab wounds to his chest and genitals. Pants where down around his ankles when we found him. Also, looks like he's got something carved into his forehead." the young officer said.

"Elliot." Melinda Warner, the medical examiner, called out. He excused himself and made his way threw the small crowd while Olivia finished questioning the responding officer.

Turning back to the young officer Olivia flipped open her small notepad and began.

"Where did the call come from?"

"Pay phone up the street. Woman walking home went to throw some trash in the dumpster when she noticed the guy on the ground. Walked over to him and saw he was covered in blood, then she called us."

"Ok, thanks." expelling a frustrated breath she walked over to her partner.

"Looks like a dump job." Olivia questioned as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"It was," Melinda replied. "The blood is all concentrated in this one area. I'll know more once I open him up but right now, I'm guessing cause of death is extreme blood loss."

" Alright, I guess that leaves us to canvas the neighborhood." Elliot commented.

"Great," Liv groaned. There was nothing betting than waking up New Yorkers at almost four in the morning. Elliot gave an agreeing shrug and started up the alley.

"Call us once he's clean," Olivia called over her shoulder.

"Will do," Melinda confirmed.

XxXxX

Glancing over the countless stacks of motions layed out in front of her Alex removed her black frame glasses with a heavy sigh. She had come in to work early after Olivia had left that morning but it seemed as is she hadn't even begun to tackle any of the heavy case load.

Just as she slipped her dark frames the phone started with it's shrilling ring.

"Cabot"

"_Alex Mr. McCoy would like to see you in his office in an hour._"

"Alright, I'll be there," Alex replied threw gritted teeth. Of all the days to have Jake call her down it had to be today Alex thought.

"You don't look to happy," Olivia commented.

The sound of her lovers voice nearly made Alex jump right out of the chair.

"Jesus Liv, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry baby, everything OK?" Olivia asked as she made her way into the room and over to Alex. After a quick and all to short kiss Alex replied.

"Well I'm swimming in motions, I have opening statements to give on one of my cases and I can't for the life of me remember what case it is, oh, and Jake just called me into his office for a meeting," Alex signed.

"God, it's times like these I wish Casey didn't go over to Homicide."

Olivia thought briefly of their friend who had just recently accepted a transfer to prosecute solely homicides.

"I'm sorry baby. You want me to pick us up some lunch for when you get back?"

"I'd love that, but we have to be quick I have court at two thirty."

"Alright, I'll head over now and grab some sandwiches from the deli."

"Thanks Liv. Oh and remember the one..."

"On third because the one down the street never puts enough meat, but to much mayo. I remember."

"I love you Liv."

"I love you Alex."

xxXxX

Alex marched confidently toward Jack's office, shotting daggers of ice at anyone who got in her way.

"Alex, there you are, come in." Jack greeted. Alex just merly gave him a small nod and took her seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Alex, the reason I wanted to talk to you this morning is because I know you have been doing an excelent job on your own since Casey left. I know that there have been a lot of cases and I believe you have handled them quite well considering you have no one to fall back on."

Alex suppressed the 'huff' that was lingering in the back of her throat as Jack dragged on in his speech. She really didn't have time for this, he was praising her for her work, all the while keeping her from it and in turn making her more busy.

"That's why I don't want you to take offense to the fact that I've hired a new ADA to help you."

Alex almost missed the last words as he said them. She was getting a new ADA.

_Great, now not only am I going to be swamped with motions and cases but I'm going to have some wet behind the ears lawyer to babysit. _Alex thought.

"Jack..." She started, but was cut off as Jack McCoy stood from his chair.

"Alex, she's not some wet behind the ears kid that just started. Her names Jessica Santiago and she has been working over in narcotics for six years. Before that she was working white collar for four years. She's one hell of a prosecutor, give her a chance."

Alex simply nodded her head and left the room.

Slipping back into her office she found her favorite sandwich, a small bag of chips and a bottle of water all sitting neatly on her desk. Beside her lunch was a note.

_Alex,_

_Sorry, got called back early. Hope all went well with Jack. I'll see you at home. Love you_

_-Liv_

Alex smiled at the note before sitting down to eat her lunch, her mind, for once, completely off work and on a certain dark hair detective.

XxXxX

"Sorry to ruin your lunch guys but I have five other bodies to get threw," Melinda Warner said as she circled the body on the silver table laying in front of her.

"That's alright, so what've we got," Olivia questioned.

Pointing between the stab wounds in the man's chest and genitals th doctor began,

"I count around fifty stab wounds total, twenty five in the chest, twenty five in the groin."

"That can't be a coincidence," Elliot commented.

"No, see look at the pattern," she said pointing at the opening of one of the punchers. "These cuts were most likely done slowly, so your victim would feel himself bleeding out. Also, he was bound, probably to some sort of chair or bed. I found traces of duck tape in the skin on his wrists and mouth. Tox isn't back yet, but my just is he wasn't drugged. Whoever killed him, wanted him to feel it."

"What's this mark on his forehead?" Olivia questioned, pointing at an oddly shaped cut on the victims forehead.

"It was cut into his forehead post-mortem. Homicide had a cases similar to this about a month ago, no genital mutilation though, but you might want to give them a call."

"Thanks Melinda," the detectives called out as thy left the morgue.

"So where are we people?" Captain Cragen asked.

"John Doe found in alley off west 35th street. No ID. Stabbed 25 times in the chest, 25 times in the genitals. Also had some strange marking left on his forehead."

"Warner said she remembered sometime kind of like it about a month back so we put in a call to homicide, still waiting to hear back."

"Alright, any missing persons match the discription?"

"No..."

"One," Olivia replied as she dropped the phone back in it's cradle.

"That was Munch, he and Fin just finished talking to a store owner a couple blocks from the alley. Says the guys name is Mark Bartly. Lives in the area, usually stops in to buy a coffee every morning but the owner says he hasn't seem him for at least a week."

"Alright, find out if there is a Mrs. Bartly, and be gental."

"You ready partner," Elliot said grabbing th keys to the police sedan. Olivia just rolled her eyes and followed Elliot down the hall and to the elevators.

"Hello, Mrs. Bartly. Is anyone home. It's the police." Elliot said.

"El, managers coming up to let us in. He says that Mr. Bartly lived here with his wife but that he hasn't seen either of them for a few days now."

"You think she killed him, then got the hell out of town?"

"You know," Liv signed, "When I first started working here I would have said no way. Now I really don't think I can answer that."

"I know what you mean."

"Are you to the detectives?" Elliot and Olivia turned to see a slightly overweight, middle aged man in dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Yeah, Detective Stabler, this is my partner Det. Benson."

"Arthur Cutler, I've managed this building for almost thirty years. The Bartly's already lived here. Real nice people."

As soon as the door opened both Olivia and Elliot knew something was gravly wrong.

"What's that smell," Arthur asked as she began covering his nose with his shirt.

"Stand back," Elliot replied. Both he and Olivia drew their guns and walked slowly into small apartment.

"Clear," Elliot called from the kitchen. Olivia had just rounded the last corner to the bedroom when the sight before her stopped her cold.

Lying on the bed, covered in blood, was the body of an elderly woman. Pocketing her gun she looked over near the window to see an empty chair with pieces of duck tape still rapped around the handles.

"El, Call CSU. This is defently are crime scene."

"Alright," Elliot replied. Walking up to his partner he fell short at the sight before him.

"Call the ME too, we've got another body."


	2. New Faces Same Cases

A/N For anyone who has read my other story "Aurora" you will note that some characters from that story show up in this one. The two stories have nothing to do with each other. I was not happy with the way "Aurora" turned out but i liked the characters that were in the story so I'm using them in this story. They two do not mix, just so no one is confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any characters pertaining to the show. They are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm just borrowing. I do own the characters of Jessica Santiago, Joel Santiago, and Jordan Aurora.

Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: New Faces Same Cases

* * *

Alex dropped her briefcase and files on her desk and let out a long over due sigh. Court had sucked, to say the least. After beating out two of Langan's motions she had to practically run down the hall for an arraignment.

Kicking off her shoes under her desk Alex relaxed into her chair and contemplated calling Liv. She knew her lover was busy on a case but sometimes just calling with the excuse of wanting an update made her day that much more bearable. She had just picked up the phone to do so when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Alex said. As she looked up to see who the knock had come from she found herself starting at a tall blond with firey green eyes and skin almost as pale as her own. She wore a navy blue suit jacket, white lace shirt and pressed black pants. Her long blond hair was curled at the ends and pulled back just enough as to not look trashy or overly seductive.

"Hi, Alex Cabot? Jack sent me over early, I hope you don't mind? I'm Jessica Santiago," the young blond replied.

"Yes, I'm Alex Cabot. It's nice to meet you Jessica."

"Jessie, please. Only my mother calls me Jessica and I haven't spoken with her in years."

Alex just gave a simple nod and returned to her chair, motioning with her hand to the chair across her desk for Jessie. This she was not expecting. When Jake had first said her name and her experience Alex had just assumed it would be an older, Latino woman. The fiery young blond in front of her was none of those things.

"Jack told me you were prosecuting narcotics cases for six years before this. I have to ask, why the switch?" Alex questioned.

"Well, to be honest I got tired of sending people to jail for crimes that shouldn't even require a trail," Jessie said. At Alex's seemingly confused look she continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved sending kingpins and major dealers to jail. Especially the ones that sold to kids, but those cases don't come up nearly as much as you see on TV. For the most part I was sending junkies and small time dealers to jail who were back on the streets in a couple of months doing the same thing. I want to make a difference, try cases that matter."

Alex looked over the woman in front of her, really for the first time. She seemed smart and differently passionate about what she did.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you. Working Special Victims can be difficult at times, especially if you have children."

Jessie nodded her head, "I have three kids, two girls and one boy."

"It gets hard to separate things sometimes, but if you feel you can do this job and do it well then I'm glad to have you aboard," Alex said. For once she really did mean it. She could tell that Jessie was strong willed and seemed like a fighter. Anyone with three kids had to be in her book.

"Tomorrow we can go over the cases and sort out which ones I'll assign to you. For your first few I'll be sitting second chair, just to make sure you get the hang of things. Also I'll take you to meet the squad, just be warned tempers sometimes can run high in this line of work. It's nothing personal, they really are a great bunch." Alex allowed a quick smile at the thought of her and Liv in one of their screaming matches over probable cause for a warrant.

Jessie nodded then added, "I'm not what you were expecting am I?"

Alex was thrown off just for a millisecond at how fast the ADA had been able to read her. Finally she replied "No, to be honest when Jake mentioned you I thought you would be older."

"Well I'm not that young but I will take the complement." They exchanged a small smile and nod before Jessie exited the office.

Finally alone, Alex shut her door and picked up her phone, a smile touching her face as the other line was answered.

XxXxX

"Benson," Olivia answered as she flipped threw her case file for the fourth time that hour.

"Hi baby, any chance for an early night?" Alex asked.

"Probably not, El and I are supposed to be meeting with the guys from Homicide that had a case similar to ours last month. We found fingerprints in the apartment that matched ones from their crime scene."

"Alright, well I'm done for now, I'm going to head home. Call me if there is any updates. Love you, be careful."

"Always baby, Love you."

"Your so corny," Elliot said from across his desk as Liv hung up the phone. She just smiled and threw a small ball of paper at him.

"The guys from the 2-5 are on their way up now guys," Cragen stated to his detectives. Olivia quickly went to work collecting all the files and information they had on the two murders. The ME's report still hadn't come back on Mrs. Bartly but a quick look at the crime scene and the body told them she had been killed much in the same way her husband had.

Olivia glanced up as the door to the interrogation room, that they were using as a meeting room, opened. Expecting to see two seasoned, male cops Olivia found herself staring at two dark hair, dark eyed females. The one on the right was tall, with broad shoulders and a military stance. Her hair was just slightly longer and military issue and her eyes were an intense midnight blue. Her skin gave off just the slightest hint of a natural tan, Olivia had to guess was either Puerto Rican or Cuban.

The other detective was just slightly shorter then the other with short, semi wavy black hair and gray eyes. Her skin was just a few shades darker than that of her partners.

"Hi, I'm Jordan Aurora," the blue eyed woman said. "This is my partner Joel Santiago. We're from 2-5 Homicide, so you think you caught one of our guys vics?"

Olivia grabbed the files she had brought with her and began to show them to the other detectives while making introductions.

"Olivia Benson, my partner Elliot Stabler. Actually I believe we have two. We got an ID on our first vic earlier and went to his apartment to tell his wife. When we go there we found th place like this," Olivia motioned to the pictures of the apartment and of Mrs. Bartly's body on the bed.

"Damn,"Joel commented as she glanced at the photos.

"Fingerprints came up a match to the ones from your case. Think it's the same guy?" Olivia questioned.

Grabbing the picture of the wound to the first victims forehead Jordan held it up for Joel.

"Yeah this is differently our guy. That symbol was left on the other two victims he's killed. This guy is one sick bastard."

"Two, I didn't know this was the third time he's hit, you think serial?" Elliot asked.

"Has to be, but Jordan and I looked and we couldn't find any connection between the first two victims."

Olivia let out an audible huff and looked at the two other detectives, "Alright, how do you want to play this?"

XxXxX

Alex glanced over at the door as she heard the key sliding in the lock.

"Liv, baby is that you?"

"Nope, It's your friendly neighborhood Southerlyn," came Serena's voice from the hall.

"Serena, how did you get in? You don't have a key."

"Well see, I found this detective sulking outside and I asked her if she could let me in," Serena joked.

"I was not sulking, today just really sucked," came Olivia's voice from behind the other blond.

Alex smiled at her lover then turned to her friend.

"What do you want now Serena," Alex asked with a playful hint in her voice.

"Well I'm supposed to come over and do some digging for Casey but she didn't want me to tell you, oh well. So how are things without her going?"

Alex smiled at Serena and accepted the beer that Olivia handed her as they all made their way into the living room.

"Well, they have sucked, but Jack doesn't waste much time. I already have a new ADA to boss around. She starts tomorrow."

"Is that what the meeting was about today?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, her name is Jessica Santiago. She was doing white collar for a while, then moved to narcotics and now she's going to be working special victims. I'm taking her to meet you guys tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have something on this serial."

"What serial?" Serena asked.

Alex turned to Olivia and silently told her to lead the story. Olivia had shared most of the details on the phone earlier but Alex just let her take the lead.

"Got a call the other morning about a body in an alley, we when to tell his wife and found her dead too. Fingerprints left at the apartment match ones from a case over at homicide. Long story short, we're looking at four bodies and no connections."

"Wow, good luck with that you guys."

"Thanks," both Alex and Olivia replied.

"Well now that my work here is done I should really get home to my other half. I'd say better half but I don't want her getting a complex."

"Your terrible Serena," Alex said as she followed her friend to the door.

"I know but for some reason you love me."

"Only because I've known you for about as long as I can remember. Now go on home so me and Liv can have dinner."

"Alright, bye hun, call me later ok."

"Ok."

As Alex made her way back into the kitchen she found Olivia standing near the stove checking it over.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"Well I see food and no delivery bag so I'm just checking to make sure the stove still works and that the fire extinguisher hasn't been used," Liv said with a playful smile.

"Haha very funny. I only set fire those two times for the record. Anyway the delivery bag is in the trash, I was just starting to put the food out when you guys came in."

Olivia noticed the look Alex was giving her. She was trying to look like she was hurt and offended but it was just coming out all cute and pouty. Walking quickly to the table and Alex, Olivia pressed their bodies close together and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Alex moaned into her lovers mouth, and when she felt Olivia's tongue beg entrance she gladly opened her lips to the sweet detective. Hearing Alex's moan sent chills up Olivia's spine and in one quick motion she had her up and on top of their kitchen table.

Alex couldn't remember how or when her skirt had come off, the only thing her mind could focus on at the moment was the feel of Liv's tongue as it plunged into her hot center.

"Oh God baby....Yes...oh Liv..." were the only words that Alex could form as two of Olivia's experienced fingers found their favorite place. Pumping in and out of Alex she brought her mouth back down and started sucking hungrily on her clit. That was all it took and with her back aching Alex gave out one last cry of Olivia's name as she was taken over the edge by her lover.

Coming back down from her orgasm Alex turned to Olivia with that mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know suddenly I'm not so hungry for food anymore detective."

Liv's smile grew as she was lead into their bedroom.


	3. Upper West Side

Disclaimer: All things Law & Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing but Jordan Aurora, Jessie and Joel Santiago. No money is being made from this story.

Here is Chapter 3, enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3: Upper West Side

Olivia sat hunched over her desk looking over her notes, along with pictures from both crime scenes in hopes that there was something she missed. Elliot sat across from her in much the same position, doing much the same thing. There was just something off about the killings, she thought. They were too calculated to be just random, and there had been nothing taken from the house. Yet why dump the husband's body and leave the wife's. Not to mention that fact that they were likely looking at the same killer who had murdered two other people just a month before.

Olivia signed in frustration as she picked up the phone to call the two detectives that she had spoken with the other day. They were supposed to have faxed over a copy of their files on the other murders so Olivia and Elliot could look them over. She had already sent them a copy of everything she had on the Bartly murders. Apparently the people at Homicide don't work that fast, she thought to herself.

Elliot glanced up from his desk as his partner dropped the phone back into its cradle with just a little more force than was necessary.

"Something wrong Liv?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sent those guys from Homicide a copy of our files over an hour ago. They're supposed to be sending us a fax of their two but so far I got nothing," Olivia replied with a sharp tone. Just as she was about to get back to the file she had already read five times Cragen stuck his head out of his office and bellowed for his detectives.

"Benson, Stabler. My office."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance that told them that neither one was likely to be happy about whatever it was Cragen had to say. With their heads held up high, Olivia and Elliot made their way over to their captains office and stood in the door way.

"Close the door and sit down," Cragen said, motioning to the pair of chairs in front of his desk. Elliot turned to close the door while Olivia leaned to rest her hands on the back of one of the chairs. Cragen looked at his detectives for a moment and when he realized neither was going to sit down he started.

"I just got a call from 1PP this morning. Seems the media has gotten wind that there might be a serial killer out there. I understand that the guys from the 2-5 that were here yesterday had two cases that looked similar, what's your take on it?"

Elliot let out a sign then began, "Looks to me like the same guy. Stabs each vic 50 times and then carves some kind of symbol into their forehead. Prints from the apartment match prints from the other two murders."

"Alright, I'll call over to the 2-5 and see how they want to handle this." Cragen said.

"Alright cap," both Elliot and Olivia replied as they left his office and returned to their desks.

_**~DD~**_

"Santiago, Aurora. My office now." Captain Donovan Williams of the 25th precinct' Homicide Unit called. A large dark skinned man in his late fifties his voice sounded deep down the halls of the Homicide Unit. Jordan and Joel just exchanged annoyed looks. They still respected their captain, they just didn't fear him like everyone else in the department. It was for this reason that they were his lead detectives. Over the years they had come to an understanding that he had never experienced with any of the other people he worked with before. Jordan and Joel would listen to him when it mattered, when they needed to and when they knew he was right. But for the most part they followed their guts and covered their asses, and usually always got their guy.

Strolling down the small walkway that lead to their captain's office they each grabbed a stack of files pertaining to the symbol slayer, as they had taken to referring to the guy killing people and then carving a weird symbol into their forehead. They both had a feeling that since their chat with the SVU detectives that that was what he needed to speak to them about.

"I'd tell you to sit but I know by now that you won't. I've spoken with Donald Cragen over at the 1-6. You two met with his detectives yesterday, be honest does this read serial to you?"

"Yeah Cap, it does. I took a look at the photos they had from their two bodies, the symbols in the forehead are pretty much exact. We never released that detail to the public, there is no way it's a copycat." Jordan replied. He took out two photos from one of the folders in her hand and set it down in front of her captain.

"This is from the Trupin case last month." Jordan said pointing to the photo on the left, then she pointed over to the photo on the right and said, "And this is from one of the bodies from the case SVU has. It's the same guy, I know it boss." Captain Williams nodded at the photos and then sat back in his chair. His face was deep in concentration for a few minutes and then he regarded his best detectives.

"Alright, then I want the two of you over at SVU working this case with them. If this is a serial you'll need all the help you can get." He held up his hand as he felt Jordan start to speak. "We have to many open cases for them to come over here. I'll speak to Cragen and let him know what's going on but you're going to have to play nice. I mean it, both of you. We don't need this guy running around free because you can't work with other detectives." Williams said.

Jordan just rolled her eyes, grabbed her files and stormed out of the room. Joel turned to look at her partner and then turned back to her captain. "I'll watch her."

"Good luck Joel. I know you'll keep her in line." Joel just nodded and picked up the remaining papers before walking back to her desk. Setting her stuff down she turned to regard Jordan, "Look I know you're pissed but we gotta do it."

"Yeah I guess. I know he told you to watch me, but who's gonna watch you." Jordan said with a smirk. Joel just grabbed a paper ball and threw it at her. "Yeah, yeah Aurora, keep it up."

_**~DD~**_

Walking into the living room of the apartment Olivia tossed her keys on the table and removed her leather jacket.

"Hey Alex, you home yet baby?" she called into the apartment. Finding no answer she decided that tonight was a great night to surprise her lover with a nice home cooked meal. Glancing at the clock she realize that she still had time to run to the corner store for supplies. Smiling she picked up her keys and made her way back out the door.

When Alex entered the apartment a few hours later she was greeted with the amazing smell of roasting chicken, herbs, spices, and a lemon scent that set her mouth watering. Walking into the kitchen she found what was causing the heavenly smell. Olivia was setting plates down on the table as fresh shrimp simmered in what looked to be a lemon sauce on stove.

Glancing up at her lover Olivia smiled as Alex made her way over to the table.

"Liv, what's all this?"

"Rotisserie Chicken with Lemon Shrimp and boiled potatoes," Liv said smiling. Alex just walked up to her and crashed their lips together hard. Olivia automatically opened her mouth to her blond lover as Alex's tongue sought out hers. Snaking her hands around Alex tightly she brought their bodies so close there was no space left between them. As Alex brought her hand up the inside of Olivia's shirt to caress her nibbles Liv let out a soft moan.

Pulling away slightly Olivia placed small, light kisses on Alex's lips to calm her.

"Baby, the food is going to get cold."

"Mmmm, I'm suddenly hungry for something else. Something tall, dark and detective like," Alex said with a smile. Olivia just gave her a lopsided smile and pulled her hand toward the table. Smiling Alex just followed her, thinking that she was going to enjoy both this meal, and the one that came later.

The loud, insistent ringing pulled Olivia from the deep sleep that her late night activities with Alex had helped put her in. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was only four in the morning.

"Liv, if you don't answer your cell, I'm throwing it out the window," Alex grumbled from under her. Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed the silver devise and flipped it open.

"Benson."

"Liv, It's me. We got another body. The guys, or should I say girls from the 2-5 are on their way down. Apparently we are all working this together now."

"What, since when?"

"Since Cragen told me when he called me in. Im over on W 78th street. I'll text you the address." Elliot told her.

"Alright, I'm on it." Olivia said as she tossed the covers off and started the search for her clothes. Once she was fully dressed she walked over to Alex and kissed her quickly, yet with such passion it made the space between her legs ache.

"I'll see you later sweetie."

"Be safe," Alex called, "Love you."

"Always baby. Love you." She replied.

_**~DD~**_

Pulling up to the brownstone, Olivia flashed her badge at the group of uniforms standing by the street; making her way into the house. Once inside she gazed around at the blood covering the walls and the floor.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims. What happened here?" She asked another uniform when she couldn't spot Elliot.

"We got a call from one of the neighbors about a lot of noise. When we got here the door was wide open. We checked the rooms and found the guy upstairs dead. His area was all hacked to pieces so we called you guys," the young officer told Olivia. Quickly getting out her notepad and pen she began taking small notes, then nodded at the officer when she finished.

Glancing at the front door she noticed that the locks looked as if they had been jimmied open. Flipping her notepad closed and putting it back in her pocket she started the climb that would take her upstairs to the body. When she entered the master bedroom she noticed Elliot talking to one of the detectives from the 2-5 as the other one gazed at what was left of the man lying on the bed.

"What've we got?" she asked Jordan. Turning around to see who had spoken to her Jordan Aurora let of a long sign.

"Male, late twenties, early thirties. Cut up just like the others with the same damn symbol. I spoke with my Captain earlier, seems we get to work together on this one." Olivia could detect just a hint of annoyance in the younger officer's voice. She couldn't blame her though, most cops hated it when someone new came into their investigation.

"Got a name?" Olivia asked.

"House is registered to a Michel Grafften. Won't know more until the ME cleans him up, his face is somewhere under all that blood," Jordan said motioning to the head. The man's entire face was covered with blood from his stab wounds.

"Looks like forced entry. I checked the front door and it looked like it's been jimmied open. Anybody see anything?"

"No," Joel said coming over with Elliot to join the group. "Neighbors just said that they heard a lot of noise but they just thought it was a party or something. CSU found prints but this bastards not in the system so a lot of good it does us."

"There has to be something that links all these people together. The apartment where me found Mrs. Bartly's body. That's not to far from here. What about the others?" Olivia asked.

Jordan rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to think back to the other two murders. "Yeah, one got dumped in the alley but the other was killed in her apartment on W 97th or 98th street. Maybe he lives around here."

"What alley was your guy dumped in?" Olivia questioned.

"Somewhere over in the fashion district. W 39th I think. Hey wasn't your guy dumped over on 37th?"

"Alley off of W 35th." All four detectives just looked at each other as one of the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

"Well, your Cap told us that we were with you guys over at the 1-6, so you wanna head over there now?" Joel asked. Olivia glanced over at Elliot who gave her a small nod.

"Alright, we'll meet you there."

_**~DD~**_

Olivia walked through the squad room, which seemed to be buzzing with life even though it was close to 5am. After throwing on a pot of coffee before Munch had the chance; she made her way over to her desk to grab the Bartly files. This case was quickly getting out of control. Five dead, but at least now they might have some connection between all the victims. Hopefully these other detectives didn't try and puff up their chests and act all territorial. That was the last thing she needed at this point. Olivia was ripped from her thoughts when Cragen came practically charging into the bull pen.

"Please tell me this is some kind of JOKE!" he yelled at the room. In his hand he was waving something up and down. Olivia was shocked to see it was today's paper, and on the front cover in big bold words read "Killer Stocks Upper West Side, Police Have No Leads" As much as she wished she could have said that it was a lie Olivia realized she couldn't. Even Jordan and Joel didn't have anyone they liked for this. She was about to speak up with Elliot walked in the room with Jordan and Joel following right behind him.

"Detectives," Cragen said to all of them, "Where are we on this. Please tell me we have something, anything I can tell 1PP when they call, and believe me they will be calling."

"We think we found a connection. All the murders happened in the Upper West Side and they two that this psycho dumped in an alley were both in the Garment District." Elliot said. Cragen just signed and told them all to get back to work before he walked back into his office to, no doubt, field the hundreds of calls he was getting.

"Alright guys," Jordan said, "We all ready to compare notes?" Olivia, Elliot, and Joel just nodded as they all followed Elliot into one of the interrogation rooms. Everyone took a seat and started spreading out the files before them. In no time at all the room was filled with pictures of murder and mayhem, with no real clues and no end in sight.

_**~DD~**_

Alex made her way down the hall and over to her new ADA's office. She had just gotten a frantic call from Don updating her on the serial killer case that they had and letting her know that they now had two other detectives from the 2-5 working with them. He didn't sound happy and she had a feeling that Liv would probably be getting home late tonight. Finally making it to Jessie's office she knocked twice and then entered.

"Hey, did everything go smoothly with that warrant?" she asked. Earlier, when she had first gotten to the office Fin had called asking for a warrant to search the house of some guy who they thought was dealing in kiddie porn. She figured now was as good a time as any to let Jessie get her feet wet.

"Yeah, everything went find. I just got back. I was going to go asked if you wanted me to bring it over or if you would rather do that yourself," Jessie replied.

Alex just shook her head. "No, now is a good a time as any to have you meet the squad. Just, don't mind them if their tense, they've been working a serial killer cases. It's not going well last I heard." Jessie just nodded as she grabbed her jacket, suitcase, and the warrant; then followed Alex down the hall.

Jessie looked around at the hustle and bustle of the 1-6. It was almost as crazy as her old squad had been. She fidgeted with the blue paper in her hand for a moment while she watched Alex look around the room, trying to find her detectives no doubt. Finally she heard Alex call out to someone in the corner and watched a tall, dark haired woman with chocolate eyes and a beautiful smile walk up to them. She saw how Alex looked at the dark haired woman and in an instant she knew they were most likely lovers. Both their eyes spoke volumes that reminded her of how her and her better half looked at each other.

"Jessie, this is one of your new detectives, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Jessica Santiago, Jack's sent her to take over for Casey."

"It's nice to meet you Jessie. It's funny; I'm working with a detective right now whose last name is Santiago." Liv replied.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Joel, would it?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, how did you know, have you too meet?"

"Well, you could say that. She's my wife." Jessie answered.

"Really, well she's going to be working with me and Elliot on our serial case."

"Yeah, she called and told me earlier."

"Well it's good to have you aboard. Welcome to the team." Liv said. Her and Alex both leaned over and exchanged a small smile.

"Liv," Elliot bellowed from down the hall. Olivia turned around and shouted at him that she would be right there, then turned back to Alex and Jessie.

"Well I should get back, I'll see you later Alex, it was night to meet you Jessie," she said.

"Likewise, Liv," Jessie said; then she turned and followed Alex over to the other detectives waiting on her warrant.


	4. A Letter and A Break

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessie, Joel and Jordan. Olivia, Alex, Elliot and all else Law & Order SVU related are property of Dick Wolf.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Please leave Reviews it helps the creative process. Well here's chapter 4...Enjoy

Chapter 4: A letter and A Break

Tying the string carefully around the plain brown package the man smiled slightly to himself. His plan was working perfectly and the cops were going crazy looking for something to help them find him. All the while he just sat back and laughed. They were never going to find him, not at this rate. Picking up the neatly wrapped package the man made his way over to the door, keeping the old baseball cap low so to cover his face.

After making sure the package was safely mailed with no problems he returned home to start the next part of his mission. At this thought an evil smile spread across his face.

_**~DD~**_

"So how bad is it?" Alex asked from across the table. Olivia was hunched over staring at her notes and trying to make sense of it all. Finally she signed at pushed all the papers aside, having seen enough death for one day. Catching sight of the window she frowned slightly at the rain drops that were just starting to fall.

"Bad, to say the least. How's the Colby case going?"

"I plead him out this morning before dropping the warrant by. He's getting 15 years," Alex said. Olivia nodded her approval and stood from the table, offering her hand out to Alex. Alex, who gladly took her lovers hand, wondered ideally what she was up too. Olivia walked carefully over to the radio and turned on a soft Jazz station and began to dance with Alex.

"Mmm this is nice, can I ask what brought it on?" Alex questioned. Olivia just nuzzled her nose into the crook of Alex's neck and breathed in her warm vanilla scent of her shampoo. They both stayed like that for what seemed like hours just gaining strength from each other. When Olivia finally pulled away she started placing soft kisses on Alex's forehead, nose, cheeks, and then her lips. Exploring the wonder of her beautiful lips and bringing her tongue across them, begging entrance.

Alex, never one to deny her lover, opened her mouth to Olivia and began a gentle exploration of her lover's mouth. Olivia moaned slightly as their tongues began to duel, deepening the kiss and pulling then over to the couch. Once she had Alex seated her hands slowly made their way to the buttons of the blonds' shirt. Once Alex was sitting there is just her skirt and black lace bra Olivia's breath caught in her throat, the way it always did when she looked at Alex's gorgeous skin.

Alex lifted up her hands and took the time between kisses to strip Olivia of her shirt, and then her blue lace bra. Olivia felt chills travel up her spin as Alex's skilled hands began their slow exploration of her body. Removing Alex's bra, Olivia ran her hands up the silk skin and brought her lips down to take one erect pink nipple into her mouth while her hand massaged the other. A soft moan escaped Alex's lips as Olivia went to work on her breasts, and she slipped her hands into the thick brown hair.

Olivia removed her hand from the blonds' breast and started a path down to the zipper of her skirt. Within seconds Alex's skirt, Olivia's pants and two pairs of panties joined the pile of clothes already on the floor. Olivia just marveled at the wondrous curves of Alex's body before slowly lowering her hand to tease the inside of her thighs.

"Oh God Liv…Please," Alex begged. She was rewarded when she felt Olivia slip two strong fingers into her folds and she let out a primal sounding moan. Olivia brought her lips back up to meet Alex's as she continued to pound inside her lover; slow at first but with gaining speed at the insistence of Alex's cries.

Alex could feel her orgasm approaching and ran her fingers across Liv's back, scrapping skin as she went. Taking her lips from Alex's, Olivia started kissing a trail down the pale skin until she found her most favorite spot. Removing her fingers for just a minute Olivia brought her tongue out to taste the sweet juices between the younger woman's legs.

"OH…GOD…LIV," Alex screamed as Olivia drove her fingers back inside while still licking and sucking her clit. That took Alex over the edge and she felt her whole body shoot into spasm as she came; sending her fresh juices flowing to Olivia's waiting tongue.

"Wow…" was all Alex managed to squeak out as her body came down from its extravagant high.

Olivia just smiled at her lover, "That good huh?"

A devilish smile spread on Alex's face as she climbed up on top of Olivia, "Oh yeah. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

_**~DD~**_

Olivia rounded the corner and almost ran into a young man carrying a package and looking at a note. He looked up as Olivia came to a quick stop in front of him and almost looked relieved when he caught sight of her badge.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the Special Victims Unit," the kid said pointing to his note, "I've been walking all over this place, could you help me find it."

"Well you're in luck. I work with the Special Victims Unit. It's just down this way, how can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I just have a delivery, could you sign for it please." Olivia took the package after signing the device and started back toward her desk. Looking over the package she noted that there was no return address and it was wrapped neatly in a plain brown paper.

"What's that, Alex bring us lunch?" Elliot asked as he saw Olivia walk in with the box. She just shook her head and set it down on her desk next to the ever growing case files pile.

"No, I just almost ran into the delivery boy and he asked me to sign for it. It's addressed to SVU, wonder what it could be?" Elliot pulled a small knife from his desk and cut open the box. After taking the stuffing out he let out an audible gasp that brought everyone in the squad over to his side. Peering into the container Olivia felt her blood run cold.

Inside was a note, covered in blood and stapled to a severed hand. Reaching into her coat pocket Olivia grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on; taking the note from Elliot when she was done. She turned to the group and began reading

_Dear Detectives, I hope you enjoy the present I left almost as much as I enjoyed getting it. Hope you can find the poor old man this belonged it, I'm sure he misses it terribly. Well Happy Hunting detectives. _

"What the fuck," Elliot said looking at the box and note. "Somebody call CSU and Warner." Joel, who had walked up with Jordan when Olivia started reading the note nodded and pulled her cell out. Olivia dropped the note back into the box and ran out into the lobby to try and find the kid who had brought the package in. Finding him just about to walk out the door she yelled at him to stop and told him they were going to need to take a statement from him. The kid looked confused but didn't seem to want to argue with cops so he followed.

Half an hour later Joel walked into the interrogation room and handed Olivia a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. What did Warner say?" she said Joel.

"The hand was cut post-mortem, CSU dusted the box for prints, can up with one set. Elliot and Jordan are running it now." Olivia just nodded at the statement and looked back over her notes.

"Kid who dropped off the box works out of some delivery service, I called the place and there're going to be sending their tapes right over. Hopefully we'll get a good shot of this guy."

"Yeah, this case has quickly blown out from under all of us. I'll be glad when it's all over," Joel said.

"I know what you mean," Olivia added.

Just as they were leaving the room Elliot burst through the doors with Jordon hot on his heels. "We got a lead; a fingerprint from the inside of the box belongs to a Ronald Sussex who served six years for armed robbery and assault. Let's go." Jordan said, holding a piece of paper with the address listened on it. Olivia quickly grabbed her and Joel's coats while Joel headed off to grab them all bullet proof vests. Tossing one to each detective they all jumped in the sedan and sped off into the streets of New York.

Elliot pulled the car to a stop in front of an apartment building on W 73rd street, and everyone exited the car with their guns out and close to their bodies. They all flashed their badges to the doorman and Elliot told him to be quiet and that they had backup on the way. Walking slowly up to the door Jordan took the lead and started making signs to the others. Olivia was the only one who looked somewhat confused and Joel leaned over and whispered, "Military signs, just follow my lead." Olivia shook her head and followed the others up the steps to the fifth floor of the upscale apartment building.

At the door to Mr. Sussex's apartment Jordan signaled for Olivia and Joel to take a stance on either side of the door while Elliot banned on the wood. "Ronald Sussex open up, NYPD" Elliot called. When there was no movement from inside the apartment Olivia pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Alex…"_Search Warrant?" _ A few seconds later her phone vibrated the answer and she nodded to the group, letting them know they had a search warrant on the way.

Elliot stepped back centered himself before kicking in the door. With guns drawn they all entered the large apartment. Olivia covered the living room, Joel took the kitchen, and Elliot checked the bathroom and one bedroom while Jordan walked down to the master bedroom. The all clear sound could be heard from every room but the master bedroom where Jordan stood and looked back to the others.

"Call the ME guys, I think we found Roland Sussex," Jordan said. Olivia pulled out her phone as they all walked to the opening of the room to look inside. Lying on the bed in a pool of blood was the body of Roland Sussex. His shirt and pants where torn and covered in blood and his left hand was missing, which Olivia figured was the hand they found in the box that was sent to them. Throwing on gloves all the detectives started searching the apartment for anything that might help them with the case.

"What the hell is going on here!!!" a woman screamed from the doorway of the apartment. "I'm calling the POLICE." Olivia held up her badge when the woman started to turn to run away.

"Miss, Calm down please, we are the police. I'm Detective Benson; these are my partners Detectives Stabler, Santiago, and Aurora. Do you live here?"

"Yeess," the woman replied. She was obviously shaken at entering her house only to see four cops with guns walking around.

"Is anyone else living here with you?" Olivia asked.

"My brother, Roland. He umm. Well he just got out of prison and he is still looking for a place to stay. Why?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you this Ms. Sussex, but your brother has been murdered." Olivia said. The woman exploded into tears and Olivia had to reach out to catch her before she feel onto the floor. Turning to Elliot she motioned for the keys and told him that she was going to take Ms. Sussex back to the precinct and take her statement. Elliot nodded and Joel offered to drive them back so Olivia could look after the crying woman.

Jordan came out of the bedroom and walked over to Elliot as Olivia and Joel left with the crying woman.

"God, this just goes from bad to worse," Jordan said. Elliot shook his head to agree and when he was about to comment future he noticed Jordan's eyes were heavily focused on something off to the side. When he glanced back and saw nothing he looked to Jordan, "What is it?"

Jordan threw on another pair of gloves, having already rid herself of her earlier pair, and walked over to the bathroom. Elliot followed and stood around the room looking for something that might be out of place. His eyes finally landed on what had caught Jordan's attention just moments before. On the floor all around the sink were large clumps of dirt that almost seemed to sparkle.

"This must have come from the killers shoes. The guy in there doesn't look like he left and this dirt is still damp from the rain we had last night. Hopefully this can point us in the direction of where this guy hides out," Jordan said.

Elliot noticed a couple of CSU guys starting to show up and called one of them over to explain the dirt on the floor. After they were satisfied that there was nothing more they could do at the scene Jordan and Elliot headed out and caught a ride from one of the uniforms back to the precinct.

_**~DD~**_

When Jordan and Elliot walked into the bull pen Olivia was just coming out of the interview room. She walked over to them and looked down at her notes and Ms. Sussex's statement.

"Rebecca Sussex, says her brother has been living with her since he got out of jail two months ago. She's been in Los Angeles on business and just got back this morning. Joel already called to confirm her flight, she didn't get into the city until 10:45 and Warner said the guy was dead at least a few hours when we found him at 11:30. You guys find anything else at the scene?"

"There was dirt all over the bedroom, but it was covered with blood. Lucky for us though the killer left some on the bathroom floor. CSU is going to run tests on it. It had some sparkly pieces mixed in; so hopefully it can lead us to this guy's hideout." Jordan explained.

"Hopefully this is the break that we've been looking for," Olivia said. Everyone around nodded their agreement; hoping this case was almost over.


	5. AN End of story

Final Authors Note

To all my readers I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry but I will not be continuing with this story. I have lost my motivation and any and all ideas/plot points for this. I have tried repeatedly to finish the next chapter but have not even been able to make it past the first couple of paragraphs. Again, I am sorry but this story is dead. I will be taking the entire thing down in a few days.

Sorry for any disappointment

Frozenfire676


End file.
